


shower time

by unforgettablemagic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, theres literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgettablemagic/pseuds/unforgettablemagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from tumblr): "ziam shower sex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	shower time

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try and put some sort of plot in this, but then I decided against it. Who needs a fucking plot anyway? 
> 
> NOW ONTO THE SMUT.

Zayn could hear the shower running from the front door. He smirked as set his coat on the hanger by the door and put his keys on the key holder. He took off his shoes and set the groceries down on the kitchen table. 

Making his way down the hallway and into his and Liam’s room, he pushed open the bathroom door and steam flowed out and around him, encasing Zayn in warmth. He shut the door quietly behind him and started taking off his clothes and placing them beside Liam’s on the bathroom counter, next to Liam’s towel.

He slowly pulled the curtain back on the opposite side of where he knew his boyfriend was facing. Stepping in, he closed the curtain and sidled up behind Liam, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist and whispering a “Hello, baby,” in Liam’s ear.

Not expecting the sudden contact, Liam jumped and let out a -very manly- squeal. Amused by his boyfriend’s reaction, Zayn chuckled and buried his face in Liam’s neck, purposefully breathing hot and heavy onto Liam’s skin.

“Zayn,” Liam practically whined. “You can’t go sneaking up on me like that while i’m in the shower.”

“Why not?” Zayn pouted. “I thought your little squeal was cute.”

Liam blushed and muttered a “shut up,” and went back to washing his body, pointedly ignoring Zayn when he started to press hot, open mouthed kisses onto his neck. 

“Zayn,” Liam said determinedly. “I’m trying to shower.”

“I’m aware.” Zayn murmured. Zayn started nibbling on Liam’s skin, and Liam let out a soft moan when Zayn tightened his grip on Liam’s waist and bit his neck, then lightly blowing on it. 

“Zayn,” Liam whined once more, except this time he sounded much more needy.

“What do you need baby?” Zayn asked teasingly, running his fingertips up and down Liam’s torso, brushing by Liam’s cock but never touching it.

“I…. I need you.” Liam moaned.

Zayn tugged on Liam’s waist as signal for him to turn around. When he did, Zayn attacked Liam with kisses. Tugging on Liam’s bottom lip with his teeth, Zayn wove his arms around Liam’s waist once again and started grinding their hips together. Liam moaned into the kiss and slung his arms around Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn started trailing kissed down Liam’s neck and down to his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking it, then biting it, then blowing on it. Liam moaned loudly and then Zayn switched, giving Liam’s other nipple the same treatment.

Zayn continued kissing, biting and licking his way down Liam’s torso, stopping at Liam’s cock. Liam whimpered when Zayn stopped.

“What is it?” Zayn asked seductively. “Tell me what you want.”

Liam moaned quietly at the tone of Zayn’s voice. “Touch me.”

And Zayn did just that. Wrapping a hand around Liam’s pulsating erection, he pumped his fist up and down, Liam bucking into his hand. Zayn started sucking on Liam’s neck while jacking him off. He felt Liam tense up like he usually does when he’s about to come, and Zayn abruptly stopped. Liam whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, opening his eyes to look pleadingly at Zayn.

Zayn chuckled at Liam’s puppy dog look.”Turn around, darling.” 

Liam obeyed. He turned around and faced the tiled wall of the shower and braced himself against it using his hands. He stuck his bum out as far as the small confinement would allow, making Zayn laugh slightly. 

“Somebody’s eager,” Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear, then he proceeded to nibble on his earlobe. 

Liam moaned loudly and nodded. Zayn took this as a hint, as he looked around for something that could be used as replacement lube for the time being. When Liam thought Zayn was taking too long, he looked over his shoulder to see a contemplative look on his boyfriends face. 

“What?” Liam whined, obviously desperate for Zayn to get a move on.

“Lube, darling.” Zayn flashed him a smile. “I need lube.” 

“Forget it,” Liam growled, sticking his bum out again. “I need you inside me. Now.”

Zayn brought a hand to Liam’s bum cheek, squeezing and caressing it. “I don’t want to hurt you, love.” 

“I don’t care.”

Zayn hid his smirk. Dragging one finger from the top of Liam’s arse to his entrance, Zayn pushed it in slightly, making Liam hiss in appreciation. Zayn finally pushed his finger all the way in, making Liam keen. Zayn bit his lip in sexual frustration; the sounds his boyfriend was making were practically pornographic. 

After pumping his finger in and out a couple times, Zayn added a second one, pumping them both together, scissoring them and stretching Liam. He soon added a third one, and when he crooked his fingers and Liam moaned extra loudly and started pushing back on Zayn’s fingers, he knew that he’d hit Liam’s special bundle of nerves.

“Zayn.” Liam growled. “Just fuck me already.“ 

Which was enough incentive for Zayn. He quickly pulled out his fingers and guided the head of his cock to Liam’s entrance. In one smooth thrust, he was balls deep in Liam. He heard Liam whimper and saw him bury his face in his arms. 

Gripping Liam’s hips tightly, he started thrusting in slowly, then he went faster to build up momentum. For awhile, the only sounds that could be heard were the moans coming from Liam and Zayn, and the sound of skin hitting skin. 

He felt his orgasm approaching rapidly and he could tell Liam wasn’t far behind, especially when his moans started rising in volume and he started moving his hips backwards with vigor to meet Zayn’s thrusts.

Zayn quickly increased his speed, moving inside Liam with shallow thrusts, right up against his prostate. With a cry, Liam came first. Streams of come hit the wall in front of him, and some hit his chest as well. Zayn came right after. The pressure of Liam’s heat squeezing around him was too much, and he gripped Liam’s hips hard enough to leave bruises when he came.

Slowly, Zayn pulled out of Liam and turned him around, kissing the other boy softly. They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. They nestled under the hot water running from the shower head, wrapped in each others arms and murmuring breathy 'i love you's in each others ears.


End file.
